Gertrude the Seamstress
Gertrude the Seamstress, a grog ---- ---- Background Born and raised in Shropshire, Gertrude was very social from an early age and got to know all of the other children in her neighbourhood as well as most of the parents. She began to be tutored in her mother's trade when she became old enough and took to it well, enjoying the craft. She also begun to enjoy finding out about the land she dwelt in and the people who lived there. As time went by, this came to become a bit of an obsession and she really simply HAD to find out the private little details of her neighbours lives, not simply the public ones. Eventually it even started to become rather intersting to sometimes make up her own gossip and see how long it took for it to come back to her. However, her pleasant life took a turn when she turned 16 and her father died of an illness. This sadness would prove to have a far more lasting effect on her life than one would think. Four years later, her mother remarried and it was shortly after that her step-father started making unwelcome advances on her. With little she could do except to keep herself out of his way as much as possible, Gertrude started looking around for a way to leave home - though she was not yet ready for marriage. So, when she had the chance to go to work for a strange group of recluses, she lept at the opportunity. When she discovered that her employers were actually magi, at first she was afraid, but quickly realised that their interests were far above her and she was beneath their attention. It was far better than staving off her lecherous step-father and she soon began to grow accustomed to their weirding ways... as much as any good Christian woman could. ---- ---- Description Petite, with dark hair she keeps pinned up and an easy smile. Her fingers are nimble and quick, though the tips are calloused from her work. She dresses well, as one would expect from one of her craft and the embroidery of her clothing is lovely, though the materials are often common. She is a good example of workmanship over expensive goods. ---- ---- Character Sheet ---- Characteristics *Int: +2 Sharp *Per: +0 Alert *Str: -1 Weak *Sta: +0 '' '' *Pre: +0 '' '' *Com: +2 Outgoing *Dex: +1 Nimble Fingers *Qui: +1 Quick Worker Year Born 1199 Size: -1 Confidence 1(3) Personality Traits * Loyal +1 * Curious +3 * Chatty +3 Reputations Gossip +1 Virtues * Covenfolk (Minor, Social) * Craftsman (Minor, Social) * Good Teacher (Minor, General) * Gossip (Minor, General) Flaws * Busybody (Minor, Personality) * Small Frame (Minor, General) Abilities * Bargain Cloth 4 (50) * Craft: Dyer Greens 1 (5) * Craft: Seamstress 3 Dressmaking (33) * Craft: Weaver Wool 5 (80) * Folk Ken Townsfolk 3 (30) * Guile Slander 2 (15) * Intrigue Gossip 3 (30) * Shropshire Lore Personalities 4 (50) * Speak English Anecdotes 5 (75) Age-related Afflictions Decreptitude ---- Combat Traits Weapon/Init/Attack/Def/Dam '''Armour Soak Fatigue ---- Miscellaneous Details Equipment Encumbrance Combat Encumbrance ----